Milios
by Trish-Ah
Summary: Jake Ryan left school and Milios returned. Thinking that now he's changed, he could win Miley's heart back but he's wrong. She wont let him. OneShot, Jiley.


I don't own Hannah Montana or know any of the cast members. Song is Closure by Aly & AJ. 

She stilled loved him. When she's seen him up on the big screen or on the small TV in her room, her heart would beat rapidly when he smiled and she could feel her cheeks burn thinking about when they were together for that small period of time. It's been over a year since Jake had left Miley in hopes to find out how to be normal and now that he has…

"Oh Milios, you're so funny." Giggled a girl from far away.

Miley tried hard not to turn in that direction, but she did anyways. There she saw "Milios" aka Jake Ryan, black hair and all. Jake returned to school a few weeks ago, only to announce he was leaving to be home schooled. Then earlier this week, Milios returned and he seemed to have a fascination with Ashley Dewitt, Miley's… enemy.

"Well, you know, if you got it… you got it…"

Miley rolled her eyes and mumbled "please" under her breath. Even though she was about ten feet away from them, they seemed to hear her. Jake pulled his eyes away from Ashley's and turned to catch Miley's brown eyes before she quickly looked away. Grabbing what she needed in her locker, she quickly took off to her next class.

She should hate him, really. And to be honest, she does, but it was hard for her to forget just how sweet he really was, even if he had an ego. He had a big heart, she knew that, and she loved that about him… but his personality flips so much, she couldn't handle it. He promised to come back a changed man and now that he has… he's fallen for the wrong girl.

That was okay, though. Miley concluded awhile ago that she needed to let go of him. It was hard, since he was her first love, but it had to be done. She needed closure.

-

"Are you sure about this?" Lily, Miley's best friend, asked as they walked up to Lily's fireplace. In one hand, Miley carried a white shopping back and in the other, she carried a long, steamed rose.

"Yeah… I'm sure." Miley sighed and knelt in front of the red and orange flames. The fire reflected in her eyes but in reality, she was seeing Jake's face and Jake's smile. She wanted to do nothing more than to cry but she didn't. Instead, she just opened up the bag and dropped all of it's belongings on the floor.

"Well, I'll give you time." Lily nodded and walked into the kitchen.

Miley didn't say anything. Instead, she just looked through the pile, finding notes, pictures, and pieces of clothing. Finding what she was looking for, Miley took her script for Zombie High she tossed it into the fire.

From item after item, Miley finally came to the rose. Just as she was about to toss it into the fireplace, though, she stopped herself.

She was ready but not that ready yet. Maybe she never would be fully ready.

-

The next day, Miley was heading out the school doors when she was stopped by someone holding her shoulder. Thinking it was Lily or Oliver, she smiled and turned around, only to meet the same green eyes that left her over a year ago. Frowning, she pushed his hand off her.

"Miley, don't you think we should talk?"

"I don't think so, _Milios_," She spat at him. "There's nothing to talk about."

"I…" Jake tore away from her eyes and looked down at the ground.

"We already know what you are," Miley sighed and walked away.

That is, until he caught up to her.

"Please, just let me talk."

Miley stopped walking but didn't turn around to meet his gaze. She felt like she was going to cry and she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of seeing her like that.

"Go ahead."

"I've changed, Miley."

"We already know that."

"I came back here, hoping get your attention again but…"

"You just happen to fall in love with _Ashley_," she sighed.

"No, I didn't," Jake sighed. "I just played along with her for a little bit but… I don't love her. I'm still in love with you."

"Don't say that!" Miley spun around to him, hurt. "You've hurt me, Jake. I'm finally starting to get over you and here you are, saying you want me back."

"Because I do."

"Well, I don't want you back." She yelled, a tear slipping from her eye. Quickly, she wiped it away. "You still have that cocky attitude… thinking you can toy with whoever you want. I'm sorry but I'm not going to be your toy anymore!"

With that, Miley ran off, tears falling lightly.

She was glad she got that all out. She needed to get it all out. After she burned almost everything that reminded her of him, she found herself suddenly being freed slowly from the chains he had on her heart.

When she finally got home, and was in the comfort of her own bed, she cried herself to sleep.

Yesterday I spotted you hanging out with someone new.  
Come on, dude, I can't believe who. Did it hurt? Oh yes, it hurt,  
But not as much as I thought it would. Guess its time for me to move on.

I'm getting closer (closer, close)  
Closer to closure (closer to closure).  
Everyday's closer (closer, close)  
Closure to closure (closer to closure).

I finally took all your pictures down,  
and all that other stuff I found hidden somewhere in my closet.  
I used to wear your shirt to bed but now it's in the trash instead.  
I don't want to be reminded. No, no.

I'm getting closer (closer, close),  
Closer to closure (closer to closure).  
Everyday's closer (closer, close),  
Closer to closure (closer to closure).

I saw you today taking my breath away,  
But then you opened up your mouth without thinking.  
And then I recalled why I ended it all,  
And it makes me feel good about leaving (leaving).

Mmm…  
Everyday, everyday, everyday  
Everyday, everyday, everyday, everyday  
I'm getting closer

I'm getting closer (closer, close),  
Closer to closure (closer to closure).  
Everyday's closer (closer, close)  
Closer to closure (closer to closure).

It never left her mind. She still held on to it.

The rose was left on her desk, never touched, but leaving hope. Maybe, just maybe in the future… she'll find closure with him still in her life.


End file.
